1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a low profile electrical connector including a metal shell featured with supporting tabs securely disposed onto a substrate or printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,896 issued to Hon Hai on Jun. 23, 2009 discloses a receptacle connector including a metal shield having a cover and an opposite base. The cover includes, on each side thereof, a pair of separate top lateral wings. The base includes a pair of bottom lateral wings for mating with respective top lateral wings. The top lateral wing defines a first portion of a whole lateral wing board, while the bottom lateral wing defines a second portion adapted to contribute towards completing the whole lateral wing board. Thus, the metal shield is integrated by the cover and the base, each of which is formed from a single sheet.
As can be understood, the top and the bottom lateral wings of the electrical connector disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,896 are processed from two metal sheets, one of the top and bottom lateral wings has a total of four legs, and the four legs might distort in punching, shipping and assembling, which makes the top and bottom lateral wings hard to maintain coplanarity and therefore difficult to be soldered with a substrate or printed circuit board.
Hence, an electrical connector with coplanar supporting wings is desired.